The Jedi Trial Series Book 11: The Mandalore Birthday
by SashaMonroe
Summary: Its Duchess Satine's birthday and a perfect time to strike for the Death Watch. While attending the Duchess' birthday and annual celebration of peace, things go terribly wrong. Now Obi-wan must protect the Duchess, alongside his padawan, while the two lovers remember the last time they were on the run together. Its action packed and full of love! You have been warned!
1. The Birthday Girl

_**I AM BACK! I promised you a story in March… it's March. So now you can relax your death grip on your chairs and read my new story! Also I will be doing my "what happened last time? What will happen next?" thing again. Here you go!**_

* * *

Chapter 1- The Birthday Girl

Sundari, the capital of Mandalore and the home of Duchess Satine Kryze. Out everyone she knew, Sasha was the only one who had never been to Mandalore. Jac and Cayden even sort of count as they got off a public frigate there once just to board another. Anyway, Sasha was excited when Master Obi-wan told her that they had been invited to Mandalore. Especially since they were invited for Satine's birthday and the celebration of peace. Meaning this trip was not a mission, it was a break and that was pure music to Sasha's ears.

Now they weren't only ones invited. Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka, Cayden and even Jac were invited as well. However, Anakin and Padme were called to Naboo just this morning, something about the Gunguns joining the Separatists. Jac and Cayden weren't even back from their mission. And Ahsoka was stuck with a huge exam, several in fact, and she wasn't able to leave the Temple until they were done. So Obi-wan and Sasha were the only ones to RSVP to her invite, and now they have arrived to Mandalore.

Sasha stared in surprise when she saw Sundari come into view. She, for some strange reason, thought the city would be massive and cover half the viewport window, but instead was under a dome like structure. Glancing sideways at Obi-wan, she caught his reaction. Instead of a plain, no emotion face, he smiled as he flew them closer to the docks. She smirked and looked back as they were about to land. The docks were slightly full as a number of other ships and people were all over the docks. Obi-wan landed the ship in the closest open spot he could find to the door that lead into the city.

Sasha stood and reached for her pack in the seat behind her. Obi-wan shut down the ship then did the same. Sasha was standing by the door waiting for him.

"Come on, Master," Sasha said. "We must not keep the Duchess waiting."

Obi-wan chuckled as he followed her down the ramp. "Yes, my padawan."

They walked along the docks until they spotted a royal guard waiting for them on an anti-gravity platform. The guard bowed his head when he spotted the Jedi coming toward him.

"Master Kenobi. Padawan Monroe. The duchess is waiting for you," the guard said. "Come."

Sasha and Obi-wan boarded the platform and the guard started it up. He drove it toward the door of the docks. It opened and they drove through a tunnel until the city of Sundari was all around them. Sasha gasped when she saw how massive the city was inside the dome like structure… thing. All around the windows and glass of all the buildings shimmered in the sun illuminating everything around them. Blues and greens and some purples colored the city. Sasha could almost see why Obi-wan smiled when they arrived (aside from the fact that he and Satine have a thing).

The people of Mandalore started to gather on the roofs of buildings and on balconies. Sasha looked at Obi-wan confused.

"What's with the crowd?" Sasha asked him.

"It's for the parade in her honor," Obi-wan said.

"Parade? Doesn't that seem a little much for her tastes?" Sasha said.

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. "Knowing the Duchess, she will do anything for her people even if it means holding a parade for her birthday. But remember they are also celebrating peace today too, and that's a planet wide celebration."

Sasha nodded with a smile. Soon they arrived to the palace. Out front were two speeders and two drivers prepping them for the parade. Climbing down from the platform, the two Jedi walked to the front doors. The two guards at the doors opened them and in the Jedi went. Sasha looked around the throne room at the stain glass tapestries and the busts of the Duchess as they walked down the steps. There was a group of individuals standing at the foot of the throne, talking.

"Master Kenobi," a female voice said from the group.

Coming from the group, the Duchess appeared. She was dressed up in a beautiful blue gown and head dress. She approached them, a large grin on her face. Obi-wan and Sasha returned the smile as she got closer. Obi-wan was about to bow, but instead was embraced by the duchess.

"Hi," Obi-wan said startled by the hug.

"Hello, Obi-wan," Satine said then turned to Sasha and gave her a hug. "Hi, Sasha."

"Hey, Satine. Long time no see," Sasha said as they pulled apart.

"Indeed," Satine said.

"You seem in a very happy mood today," Obi-wan stated with a smile.

She giggled. "Well it is my birthday after all, my dear."

"Oh that's right. It is," he said then smiled. "Happy Birthday, Satine."

"Thank you," Satine said. "Both of you… for coming. I'm glad you are here."

"Duchess," a male voice said from behind her.

Turning, Satine revealed two male figures. Both dressed in business like attire, but Sasha could tell Obi-wan didn't recognize either of them. Both men bowed.

"Master Kenobi, may I introduce my new Prime Minister, Jope Pencron," Satine said gesturing to tall lean man with the short blonde hair and green eyes. He looked like every other Mandalorian male, but he has a small beard. She then gestured to the man standing next to him. "And this is the new Governor of Concordia, Kain Mishkoll." He was a shorter man but just as lean and he had greying hair with pale blue eyes.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Master Kenobi," Jope said. "The Duchess speaks highly of you."

Obi-wan blushed a little at that, but still smiled.

"And you Prime Minister." He returned the bow.

"Come,' Satine said. "Let me show you to your room." She turned to the Prime Minister and Governor. "I will see you gentlemen at the parade."

Both men bowed as Satine led her two Jedi guests away to their rooms. Obi-wan caught up with her at one point and walked alongside her. Sasha walking behind them.

"So when did they come in to office," Obi-wan asked carefully.

"Shortly after both Vizsla and Almec betrayed me," Satine said softly. "It was a tough decision to go through, but I need a Prime Minister and someone needs to be in charge of Concordia."

"And how do you know they won't betray you either?" He asked.

"I don't…" She said not making eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry for bring it up," he said softly as he continued to walk alongside her.

They remained in silence all the way to the rooms. Satine pulled on a smile and pointed to one of them.

"This is yours Sasha," Satine said. "You can go ahead and drop your bag off."

Sasha nodded. "Alright. Just let me know when it's time to go. I'm going to use the little Jedi's room."

Satine giggled as Sasha entered into the room, grinning. Once inside, she dropped her bag on the small bed and ran for the refresher.

* * *

Obi-wan rolled his eyes as he watched his padawan close the door shut behind her. He looked at Satine. She looked up at him and their eyes locked for a moment. She then looked away and pointed to the door behind him.

"And this is your room," she said.

Obi-wan looked away from her and at the door. He opened it and entered. It was a small room with a bed, a chair, a dresser, a window, and a refresher. He walked over and set his bag down in the chair before turning back to Satine.

"Do you like it?" Satine asked. "I gave you the room closest to mine."

"It's perfect," Obi-wan said.

Satine smiled as she closed the door, not all the way, but just enough to not be interrupted. Obi-wan raised an eyebrow as she did that and made his way over to her. She met him halfway.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been good," she said. 'Things have been stressful, but when aren't they? Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm good. The war is tiring, but we are all doing what we can."

She hugged him at that point. She buried her face in his chest.

"I wish this stupid war would end," she mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him.

"Same," he said softly.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her. Slowly, their lips moved closer to each other. He could feel her lips brush his when suddenly a knock came to the door. Obi-wan inwardly groaned as this moment was ruined. Satine pulled away and moved to answer it. A guard was standing there.

"Duchess, the parade is ready to go," he said.

"Thank you," Satine said.

The guard bowed and left. Satine turned to Obi-wan. He was bummed that their kiss was cut off, and it was clear on his face. Satine placed a kiss on his cheek, grabbed his hand, and started to pull him out the door.

"Come on, Master Kenobi," she said. "We can continue this later."

He smiled and obediently followed her out into the hall. As he passed his padawans room, he knocked on the door.

"Come on, Sash," he said as he and Satine continued to walk down the hall.

The door opened and Sasha chased after them.

"Coming!" she said.

* * *

_**WHAT DID YA THINK?! I'm am totally spoiling you guys! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Everything Goes Bomb!

_**Hey I am totally spoiling you all! Here is another chapter on the day I post the new story!**_

_**Last time: Obi-wan and Sasha arrive to Mandalore and meet up with Satine.**_

_**Now: The parade starts!**_

* * *

Chapter 2- Everything Goes Bomb!

The speeder with the Governor and the Prime Minister took off first into the parade line. Satine climbed into the speeder and took a seat in the back. Obi-wan and Sasha stood beside the vehicle.

"Well are you two coming or what?" she asked.

"You want us to come with you?" Obi-wan asked startled.

"Of course," she said. "I could always use a couple extra body guards, and besides I didn't invite you two here to stand on the side lines and watch.'

And on that note, Obi-wan and Sasha climbed in. Sasha let her master sit in the back with the Duchess while she rode shotgun. The speeder drove off after that, joining the parade. Satine waved at her people as they drove by. Many Mandalorians held up signs saying "Happy birthday Duchess!" and "Another ten years of peace!" and so on.

"This quite a turn out," Obi-wan said as he watched the people cheer and wave.

"Indeed," Sasha said as she looked ahead to some of the floats that were ahead of them.

Satine chuckled. "It was like this when they celebrated for my brother when he was in charge. That a few months before I met you Obi-wan."

He looked at her and smiled. Sasha turned in her seat.

"What exactly happened back then? I have been so curious about that," Sasha asked.

"It's a long story, Sasha," Obi-wan said.

"We can discuss it over dinner," Satine added.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Obi-wan said with a wink.

Satine blushed at that then returned to waving at her people. Sasha chuckled and turned back around in her seat. She looked all around at the parade and the people and the city. It was quite an event for sure. She then spotted a really cute sign that a kid was holding up. It read "You're my hero, Duchess!" Sasha turned in her seat.

"Master, look at…" her sentence was cut off. Something was wrong as she felt a very strong disturbance in the force.

"What Sash?' he asked. She then noticed by the look on his face, he felt it too.

The blast came out of nowhere. Obi-wan immediately covered Satine with his body as the speeder came to a halt. A panic erupted and screams were heard. The guard escorts on their anti-grav platforms pulled up beside the speeder, panic written on their faces. Sasha reached for her saber, but didn't remove it from her belt. She then followed the line of fire all the way to a roof top. She spotted a figure move off.

"Up there!" She stated pointing to the roof top.

The guards all turned their gaze to the roof and spotted the figure fleeing. One of the guards turned to the other platform.

"You three, go after him," he ordered.

"Yes sir," they said at once and then the platform drove off in the direction of the assassin.

Sasha then returned her gaze to her Master and Satine.

* * *

"Are you two alright?' Sasha asked them.

Satine heard her just fine. It was actually her voice that pulled her out of shock. Neither she nor Obi-wan answered the padawan though. She turned her head to his and carefully reached up to touch his hair. He moved his head and looked at her. Obi-wan then pick himself up off of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking down at her.

Satine looked up at him and nodded, shaking.

"I'm fine," she said. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," he said.

He sat up and helped her into the sitting position. She fixed her dress once she was sitting up. She then caught the sight of blood on her dress. She gasped then realized it wasn't her blood. She slowly looked up and spotted a patch of red on Obi-wan's shoulder. She carefully reached forward toward it.

"Obi, you've been shot," she said.

His gaze followed hers and he gasped. He shifted his tunic to reveal his right shoulder. His shoulder was bathed in blood. Satine gasped, a hand over her mouth.

"Well… that's not good," he said.

She heard Sasha curse and say something to the driver. Next thing she knew the speeder was moving again.

Obi-wan slowly moved to place his back against the seat, but the pain seemed so intense based off the look on his face.

"Just hang on," She said.

He looked at her with half-lidded eyes, nodded, and then feinted. He slid down toward the floor. Satine caught and immediately lay him down, his head in her lap. She applied pressure to his wound, hopefully stopping the blood flow. But that's didn't stop her tears.

* * *

_**CLIFFY! OMG! REVIEW!**_


	3. What Happened?

_**Happy Thursday! Well I don't consider it to be happy as I still have classes today, but it means I am so much closer to the weekend and with Spring Break so close…! Anyway, I thought I'd give you all one more chapter before I go off on spring break and catch up on my sleep. Don't worry guys I'll try to post over the break, but I don't make any promises. So enjoy this one!**_

_**Last time: Obi-wan was shot trying to protect Satine. **_

_**Now: Sasha and Satine update Obi-wan on what happened once he wakes up.**_

* * *

Chapter 3- What Happened?

Satine didn't let go of him the entire way back. After Obi-wan had passed out in her arms, Satine tried her best to stop the blood flow, but that didn't stop her tears. But why was she crying? She had seen him injured and unconscious before. She just didn't understand why. When they got back to the palace, someone wrapped their arms around her and pulled her away. She struggled in the persons arms until they spoke.

"Satine, it's alright," the young female voice said. "The doctor will take care of him."

_Doctor_, she thought confused, _they must have called Dr._ _Zaz_. She looked up and noticed her personal physician and one of her guards preparing to move Obi-wan from the speeder floor. Satine then looked up at the person who pulled her away from him. It was Sasha, who looked very concerned. Satine relaxed and watched as the physician and guard carried Obi-wan over to the waiting stretcher. Sasha helped Satine out of the speeder and inside. The Governor and the Prime Minister rushed over in concern.

"Duchess, are you alright?'" Jope asked.

"You're not hurt, are you?' asked Kain.

"I'm quite alright," Satine said not making eye contact with them.

Both men nodded, unconvinced. Sasha gave them a look that told them she was alright, but shaken. They understood and followed the frightened Duchess and the padawan inside. Satine seemed to move with a quick pace even though she felt sluggish as she moved through the corridors. She pointed out to her physician which room Obi-wan was in when they entered the residence part of the palace. Dr. Zaz seemed to find the room with no delay. He entered the room, but closed the door before the others even had the chance to go in.

Satine sighed as she looked at the closed door. Sasha placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it in comfort. Satine turned to face her and the others. She put on a small smile to show them she was alright. But still… she was rather upset, but she still couldn't figure it out.

"Prime Minister, do we have anything on the man responsible for all of this?" Satine asked.

"No, the guards that the padawan sent after him have not reported back, my lady," Jope said.

"Let me know when you do," she stated.

"Of course, Duchess," he said then headed off the go find out any information he could.

Satine watched him go then looked to the Governor. He took a step closer and leaned in so only she would hear him.

"My lady, do think that this could be the work of the Death Watch?" he whispered.

That's it! That is what was making Satine so upset about all of this. She assumed from the moment the attack happened that the Death Watch had returned to dethrone her once again, and on her birthday. She thought that those monsters had learned their lesson and stop attacking her, but she guessed that now that was no longer the case. She felt tears well up inside of her, but she pushed them down.

"How dare you even think that?" Satine said enraged.

"Satine," Sasha said softly.

"The Death Watch have been gone for some time now," she said practically shaking. "Why now do they dare return… why now…?' She could feel the tears not stay down.

Sasha placed a hand on the Duchess. Satine suddenly felt calmer. Sasha must have been using the force to help calm her down, and it worked. Satine sighed and regained her composure.

"Governor, I apologize for my behavior," Satine said. "You may be right about this. But I don't want to discuss this any longer. You are dismissed."

He bowed. "Yes, Duchess. My apologies for upsetting you."

He straightened up and left after that. At that point, the door to the room opened. Satine turned on a dime to face Dr. Zaz.

"How is he?" Sasha asked.

The doc smiled at her. "He is going to be alright. You know I've never treated a Jedi before or even met one at that."

"What's the damage?" Satine asked.

His smile became small. "The injury was pretty bad, but I managed to patch him up in time. He did lose some blood though, so he might be a little dizzy for a while. But I'm sure if the rumors are true about Jedi healing then I'm sure he'll be on his feet in the next day or two."

Satine sighed with a smile. "Thank you so much, Dr. Zaz."

"You know when I received this call, I was afraid that you had been shot, Duchess," he said. "But when I arrived to see you unharmed, I could just leave the Master Jedi in such pain." He started the walk away, but he stopped when he was right next to Satine's right side. He whispered. "When I saw the look on your face, I knew that even though he was a Jedi, you care for him like he is one of us… or more."

Satine looked up at him. He smiled at her. She couldn't help but return it.

"If you need me again, don't hesitate to call," the doc said as he walked down the corridor waving good-bye.

Satine watched him go before turning her attention to the open door to Obi-wan's room. Sasha gestured for her to enter first. Satine walked past the padawan and into the room. She was a little startled at the sight of him when she entered. Obi-wan was lying on the bed, topless. His shoulder was wrapped and slung to his chest. His lower half was covered by the blankets. His Jedi Tunic was slung over the back of the chair, covered in blood stains.

Satine walked over and picked up the tunic. She folded it up and set on the dresser behind the chair. That's when she noticed the blood on her hands. Quickly she walked over to the refresher and cleaned her hands up. Once she was done with that, she then turned her attention back to him. Sasha had moved across the room the chair and had taken a seat in it. Satine didn't mind that she was sitting in the chair as that gave her an excuse to sit beside him on the bed. Satine sat down on the edge of the bed and gripped his hand that wasn't slung to his chest. Obi-wan began to stir.

"Master," Sasha said leaning in closer.

"Obi," Satine whispered as his eyes fluttered open.

* * *

Dazed, Obi-wan could feel some pain in his right shoulder. It was duller than it was before. That was odd. He could have sworn it felt like a lightsaber had gone through it. Now it only felt like it was cut by a razor blade. It also felt like he was strapped to whatever bed he was lying on. That's when he realized the bed was soft and that he wasn't strapped to the bed, it was bandages he was feeling.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. The world was a blur around him, but slowly it swam into focus, and his hearing along with it.

"Obi…" he heard a voice say.

He recognized it immediately and everything became clear.

"Satine?' he asked groggy.

He looked up to see her worried, yet smiling face above him. He could also feel her hand in his left one. He tightened the hold. She reached up and brushed a hair out of his face.

"Hey, how do you feel?" she asked.

"The pain has dulled down, but it still hurts," he said. "Other than that, I'm fine."

"That's good to hear," she said. "You scared us."

"I'm sorry to have worried you," he said letting go of her hand and reaching up to brush her cheek.

Satine grabbed the hand and lowered it back down. Obi-wan looked confused now. She gestured with her eyes to her left. Obi-wan turned his head and saw what she was talking about. He turned about as red as an apple. Sasha chuckled.

"Sasha, I didn't see you there," he said still blushing.

She smiled. "It's fine. You were a little distracted, but it's good to see you awake and well."

Obi-wan could tell she wasn't joking around with him like she probably would in this case. Or was that Anakin. Oh his head was so dizzy, he was mixing up his padawans now. He just chuckled, the blush dying down.

"So what happened exactly?' he asked. "My mind is a little foggy right now."

"You don't remember?" Satine asked shocked. "You were shot."

Oh that's right. He was shot.

"All I remember was knocking you down and everything after that is hazy, but that does sound familiar now that I think about it," he said closing his eyes for moment to think back. He opened them and looked at Satine. "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine," she said.

Obi-wan looked at her dress as he immediately spotted blood on it. He frowned.

"I got blood on your dress," he said.

"It's fine. I have many more," she said. "Besides, I'm just glad that you are safe."

He smiled at her. He then looked over to his padawan.

"So did they find out who is behind all this?" Obi-wan asked. "Did they capture the shooter?"

"Not yet," Sasha shook her head. "However, the guards are tracking him down as we speak."

"He might be with Death Watch," Satine added.

"That wouldn't surprise me," he said. "They have been known to pull stunts like this in order to see you… dead." He hesitated on the last word.

She lowered her head and nodded. He hated seeing her like this, but it probably was the truth. He squeezed her hand in comfort. She raised her head to look at him.

"I… We… will protect you," he promised. "No matter what."

"I know you two will," Satine said with a smile.

Sasha smiled too. Obi-wan then let off a yawn. Satine hopped off the bed.

"Get some sleep, Master," Sasha said.

"I will," he said with another yawn. "But before you go, can I speak to you for a moment, Sash?"

"Sure,' she said with a nod.

Satine moved off from the bed and moved over to the door. Sasha leaned closer to him.

"Look after her," he whispered to her. "If she decides to leave the palace for any reason, you go with her, is that understood?"

"Yes, Master," she said.

"Also, don't pull out your saber under any circumstances unless a Death Watch member attacks you," he ordered.

"Yes, Master," she said.

He reached up and patted her shoulder. She smiled and headed to the door. His padawan exited the room, but Satine held back for a moment. She turned to him then ran over to the bed. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. He lifted off the bed, just a little bit, and placed his good hand on her cheek. She pulled away.

"Get some rest," she said. "I'll come check on you later."

He nodded. Satine left the room at that point, closing the door shut behind her. He sighed and closed his eyes before entering a healing sleep.

* * *

_**REVIEW! And have a fun Spring Break to everyone, no matter where you are and when yours is!**_


	4. Another Attempt

_**What it is up my fellow fanfiction nerds!? What you don't think you're a nerd? You are reading Star Wars fanfiction right now… You are a nerd! BUT I AM ONE TOO! And I love nerds! Alright anyway, I am still on my trip right now, but I have found the time to write this chapter! But when I get back home I will post this chapter! So please enjoy!**_

_**Last time: Obi-wan was shot and the doc fixed him up. Satine and Sasha stayed with him for a bit before leaving him to rest, but of course, not without a kiss between the two love birds.**_

_**Now: The sniper has been captured. Now Sasha and Satine are heading to the prison to question him. But things take an interesting turn.**_

* * *

Chapter 4- Another Attempt

After closing the door shut behind her, Satine turned to the padawan learner who was waiting for her in the hall outside of the room Obi-wan was recovering in.

"Let me go change clothes really quick," Satine said starting to take her hair out of the headdress. "Why don't you go and find the Prime Minister, and see if he has caught the man or not then I'll meet you in the throne room."

Sasha nodded. "Alright, see you down stairs."

The young woman turned and headed out to find them. Satine turned and walked to her room, a couple doors down. She entered her room and changed out of her bloodied and wrinkled dress, and into a simple outfit. She pulled her hair out of the headdress and back into a ponytail.

When she was done, she headed down to the throne room. She entered to find a small group gathered closer to the exit of the throne room. She walked over to them and the group members looked at her. It was only the Prime Minister, the Governor, and Sasha. Satine joined them.

"Duchess, we were just telling the young Jedi here that we have captured the sniper," Jope said.

"You have?" Satine said pleased. "And where is he now?"

"We currently have him under a very watchful eye. We have also removed him of anything that could allow him to commit suicide," he continued. "So we hope he will try nothing while we have him under our custody."

"Well if he is a part of Death Watch, we should not underestimate him," Sasha commented.

Satine nodded. "Alright, prepare my speeder. I am heading to the prison to question this man."

"Duchess, are you sure that is such a good idea?" the Governor asked concerned. "He did just try to kill you after all."

"And even if he is unarmed and cuffed, he could still find a way to kill you," the Prime Minister added.

"I know of the dangers, that is why I am taking Padawan Monroe with me to the prisons as a body guard," Satine stated as she linked arms with Sasha.

Both men looked at each other and could see that there was no arguing with her.

"Alright, but please be safe," the Prime Minister said.

"I will, Jope," she said.

Jope nodded and headed off to go get her a ride to the prison. The Governor excused himself and left the two women alone in the throne room. Satine started walking to her private platform where her speeder should be with Sasha following her. When they got there, the Prime Minister was talking to the driver who was already seated in the driver's seat of the speeder. Both men turned to looked at them as they grew closer to the speeder. The Prime Minister said one last thing then left, but not without giving a bow to the Duchess. Satine nodded at him and with the help of one of her guards that was nearby, climbed into the speeder. Sasha hopped in after her.

* * *

The speeder took off a few minutes later with a guard escort the entire way to the prison. The speeder stopped on the platform underneath the prison. They climbed out of the speeder and walked toward the front doors. Two guards straightened when they saw the Duchess approach.

"Duchess, we are here to escort you to the prisoner's cell," one guard said.

"Thank you," Satine said.

The doors opened and the two guards escorted them into the prison. Two more guards took the others place at the doors. They rode the lift up to the top floor. Stepping off the lift, they were led past a number of cells. Most were occupied by individuals who glared at the Duchess as they walked by. Some were occupied by those who looked ashamed for their crimes. And some cells were empty. Sasha had visited the prison on Coruscant once before with Obi-wan to visit Taren, his brother, when he was still stuck behind bars. This one was different from the one back home.

They reached a large set of doors at the end of the walkaway that was guarded by two other guards. The doors opened and they entered the room. Sasha starred in awe as she looked up at the strange cell the sniper was in. He was in a small cube on his knees, hands and neck cuffed. That cube was stacked on three larger ones. One guard, standing near a control panel, pressed a button and the cubes packed into each other as the top one lowered to the ground. The doors opened.

The sniper raised his head and looked over to Satine and Sasha standing a fair distance away from him. He snarled and grumbled something in what Sasha guessed was Mando'a. He charged forward toward the duchess. But before he could even get within a foot of her, a large taser like object appeared from the ceiling and shocked him, knocking him to his knees. He didn't scream in pain like a normal being would. Instead, he just twitch uncontrollably on the floor. He looked up at the Duchess.

"Why did you attack me?" Satine asked with authority. "Are you apart of Death Watch?"

The man didn't answer.

"Has Vizsla sent you here to kill me?" She tried again.

"Long live Pre Vizsla," he said in response.

That answered those questions. Sasha looked at Satine. Surprisingly, she was unfazed by what he had said. Sasha looked back at the man.

"Well we will make you talk," Satine continued. "But we will not torture you. We will not us violent means to get answers out of you. But we have ways of making you talk."

Sasha looked at the man. He spat something in Mando'a. Satine looked hurt by that. _What did he say_? Thought Sasha. Satine started talking to him in Mando'a. He actually responded back to her, but based off how he was saying his words, he was speaking with hatred. Finally after a few exchange of words, Satine turned away and faced one of the guards.

"I'm done with him," Satine said. "Take him away."

"Yes, Duchess," he said.

The guards moved to grab the sniper and drag back into the cell. But he was fast. He kicked out and knocked two men to the ground. He then flipped backwards and grabbed one of the staffs from one of the down guards and threw it across the room. A couple of guards ducked and dodged the flying staff. It landed into the control panel, destroying it. The cuffs fell off his neck and wrists.

He turned to Satine. Sasha moved in front of the Duchess, her saber in her hand, but not activated. The other guards moved forwards to take him down, but he took them down first. Soon all of the guards were unconscious, leaving Sasha and the Duchess alone. He grabbed a staff from one of the guards and broke it in half. He threw the butt of the broken staff aside and held the spear in his other hand, pointed at the Duchess and Sasha.

"Stop, you don't want to do this," Sasha tried to negotiate as he stepped closer. "Lower your weapon and I will not harm you."

"Jedi filth," he said. "It is disgusting that you are even here. And if it wasn't for you and your stupid master, the Duchess would be dead and Pre Vizsla would be the Duke. Now, like the Duchess, you will die."

He charged forward with the staff held high. Sasha closed her eyes and prepared for their demise. However nothing happened. Sasha opened her eyes only to see the face of the man looming over her, his face frozen. Their eyes locked for a second before he lowered his gaze. Sasha followed it and saw what he was looking at. Her lightsaber had gone through his midsection. He looked at her, cursed something Mando'a, and fell to the ground, dead.

Sasha stood frozen looking at her blade active in her hand. When did she turn it on? How did she? She was so confused and afraid. That she turned it off and dropped it to the floor at her feet. She must have squeezed the activation switch when she closed her eyes preparing for death. Sasha slowly turned to face the duchess behind her. Satine looked at the body in shock, a hand over her mouth.

"Satine… I am so sorry," Sasha apologized, stammering. "I didn't mean to! It just happened! I…um…it was an accident!"

The padawan was close to tears as she begged for forgiveness. Sasha couldn't loss Satine's trust or friendship, because of this. It was an accident. Sasha could never take anyone's life. She must know that about her. Satine looked at her and did something Sasha did not expect. She hugged her. Sasha was startled.

"What… what are you…" Sasha stammered.

"Are you alright?" Satine asked her voice caring. Sasha nodded. "Oh Sasha, I'm not mad at you. I am upset, but not mad. I could never be truly mad at you. It was an accident and we have all the knowledge we need." She pulled away. "I knew that he was going to take his life at some point while staying here, but at least we got information before it could have been too late."

Sasha sighed in relief that Satine wasn't mad at her. The guards slowly started coming to at that point. All of them spotted the dead body of the sniper. Satine explained to all the men what had happened. Based off what she was saying, it sound like Sasha was some kind of superhero who saved the day. This is why she was friends with the Duchess. But after Satine explained it to the men, they took the body away. Sasha summoned her saber to her hand and replaced it on her belt.

"Let's get out of here," Satine said to her.

Sasha couldn't agree more.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. A Tough Choice

_**HEYYYYYYYY! Okay so I have got another chapter for you! Please read and review!**_

_**Last time: Satine and Sasha almost got killed by the sniper but he got killed instead.**_

_**Now: Obi-wan learns about what happened and contacts the council for further advice.**_

* * *

Chapter 5- A Tough Choice

"He tried to do what?!" Obi-wan asked shocked.

Satine and Sasha had just returned from the prison, and were updating him on what just happened while they were there. He nearly had a heart attack when they said that the sniper tried to kill them both. Satine sat beside him while he lay in the bed. Sasha stood at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, he tried to kill us with the top half of the broken staff," Sasha said. "However, I activated my saber by accident and he fell onto it and killed himself. It was accident! I didn't mean to do it." She sound apologetic.

"I forgave her for what she did," Satine said. "I understood that it wasn't her fault."

Obi-wan was shocked. Satine was forgiving to Sasha for not meaning to kill the man. Yet when tried to stop that one bomber and that guy committed suicide by jumping off a balcony. Satine was so pissed at him for that. But when his padawan accidently kills a man who is trying to kill them, Satine just forgives her. That's why Obi-wan loves this women, she is complex yet so forgiving at the same time. And if he were in her position he would forgive Sasha too. It was after all self-defense.

Obi-wan nodded. "You didn't mean to do it and in doing so you stopped a dangerous man from killing you two."

Sasha smiled as both of them seemed to forgive her so easily.

"So what happened next?' he asked.

"We came back here," Sasha said. "And now here we are telling you what happened."

Obi-wan smoothed down his beard, but winced as he moved his injured shoulder. He thought about what to do next. That man was obviously Death Watch, which means Satine is in danger if she stays here, yet if she leaves that leaves an empty throne for Vizsla to take. Obi-wan could not allow that. Maybe the Council would have an idea of what their next move should be.

"We need to contact the council," he said.

"What?!" Satine asked.

"They will know what our next move will be," he continued. "As well provides us with a clearer idea on handle this situation."

"Obi-wan, I can handle this on my own," she stated with authority. "I don't need the Republic's help in the matter."

"We can have it only be a Jedi matter, and the troops won't get involved at all," he suggested.

"I don't know," she said unsure.

Sasha placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Satine looked at her and sighed.

"Fine contact the Jedi," she gave in.

Obi-wan nodded and started to move out of the bed. Sasha was by his side in seconds to help him up. He stood on the floor, no dizziness or wavering. She shrugged off her help and reached with his hand for his cloak. It flew across the room to his hand. He needed helping putting it on though. Satine was by his side in seconds to help him pull it on. He thanked her.

Satine then led them to her private communications room. It was just one floor down from where his room was. They entered the room and closed the door shut. She walked over and activated the holoprojector. Obi-wan imputed the Jedi Temple code and called them. A few seconds later the hologram appeared of T'Seely. He smiled when he spotted Obi-wan and Sasha, but Satine remained out of the frame.

"Master Kenobi, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Is the Council in session right now?" Obi-wan asked.

"No, but they are starting to gather now I believe," T said.

"Alright, if you can tell them that something has happened and it is urgent that I speak with them," he ordered the young knight.

"Of course," the boy said. "Let me put you on hold and be right back."

The boy's hologram disappeared. Obi-wan turned to Satine.

'You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I just feel like the Governor and the Prime Minister should be here to participate in this conversation," she commented.

Obi-wan nodded. "Sasha, if you could please get them for us."

"Yes Master," his padawan said then headed out of the room leaving them alone.

Obi-wan walked over to her and wrapped his good arm around her shoulders and held her close. Satine wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"You are upset," Obi-wan said reading her emotions.

"I'm okay," Satine said. "It's just… why did he have to attack today?'

She sounded ready to cry. Obi-wan pulled her closer to him, rubbing her back in soothing circles. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She pulled away and looked up at him. She pulled a smile.

"It's not your fault," she said. "I'm just glad I had you here with me. You and Sasha have kept me smiling today despite everything that has happened."

Obi-wan smiled. Satine's smile grew. He loved her smile, always have. He leaned closer to kiss her, but before his lips touched hers, the door opened. They jumped a part as Sasha and the others entered. And about a second later the hologram of the Council appeared. Obi-wan and Sasha were the only two within the frame of the holoprojector. The others remained against the wall until asked for. Every member was seated waiting to hear what he had to say. Obi-wan began.

He explained to the Council the events that took place. He told them about him getting shot and the other attempt of Satine and Sasha. Once he was done, the council all sat in silence, staring around at each other. Finally Ki Adi Mundi broke the silence.

"This is quite alarming," he stated. "Are you well, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-wan nodded. "Yes, getting better with each passing hour."

"Good to hear, that is Obi-wan," Yoda said. "But what in mind have you?"

"Master, she is obviously being targeted again," he said. "And unlike the last time she faced the Death Watch, I sense they will not give up so easily. They will keep trying to hunt her."

"Hmm. What is your take on this, Padawan Monroe?" Plo Koon asked.

"I agree with Master Kenobi," she said. "When the sniper attacked us in the prison, he was determined to kill the Duchess while she was there. But he died before he had the chance. He also said Long Live Pre Vizsla." She paused. "I did not like the sound of that."

"Well Master Kenobi, you did the right thing and waited to contact us until a second attack had taken place," Mace said. "We will discuss it among ourselves for a minute then we will contact you back. And I'd suggest that the Duchess be present when we call you back."

'Alright," Obi-wan said. "I'll be waiting for your call."

The hologram disappeared. They all waited for them to call back. About a minute later, they did. Satine joined them at that point as Obi-wan answered the call. However, they did notice that Palpatine was involved now. They each exchanged a glance with each other before looked back at the hologram. The three of them stood waiting to hear their verdict.

"Usually we do not involve ourselves in neutral affairs, but because the life of two of our Jedi were in danger, we have no choose but to intervene," Mace said. "However, we will not involve our troops. Only fellow Jedi that you trust, Duchess."

"Thank you, Master Jedi," Satine said.

"We have made a decision," Plo Koon said. "The Duchess will return here with you and remain under our care in the Temple while two Jedi of your choosing and trust will return to Mandalore to protect it while you are here.'

"What?" Satine asked shocked. 'I am not okay with this. I understand you are all thinking what is best for me, but I have left my home under the careful watch of my Prime Minister every time and I will do so again. I will not have more Jedi here than there already is."

"We understand, Duchess," Palpatine said. "But I agree with the Jedi Council. It would be for the best. If these Death Watch hooligans try to take away your home, I'm sure that you don't want your Prime minister or your guard to be killed off trying to protect your home. With Jedi there, it will be well guarded."

Obi-wan was impressed with the Chancellor in this situation. He was actually taking the Duchess' feelings to heart instead of offering up the idea of the clones coming here. He glanced over to her. She looked lost now. The look she had almost seemed like she wanted to do one thing and another, but couldn't choose both.

"Which Jedi would come if that were the case?" she asked.

"Whoever you wish to have there," Ki Adi said.

"I…I…" she couldn't form the words.

The Prime minister spoke up from behind her.

"Duchess, you should listen to them," he said. "They are right. I alone cannot handle the Death Watch and they would surely kill me to get to you. If we have two Jedi here, we can make sure they do not leave the palace and that they can help keep the idea that you are still here and never left."

Satine bit her lip.

"I… I…" she paused. "I need more time to think."

She rushed out of the room. Obi-wan watched her go then turned back to the council and the Chancellor.

"Obi-wan, talk to her," Mace said. "She trusts you. Convince her that this the only way to keep her safe."

He nodded. "Alright, I will do what I must."

All the holograms flickered out.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	6. Satine's Decision

_**Hey guys! I'm tired… thankfully though my schedule is opening up after this coming weekend. Now does that mean I will post more? Who knows, but I will be catching up on my sleep more than anything. So enjoy my story and thanks for all the reviews, keep them up!**_

_**Last time: Obi-wan has contacted the Jedi Council about what has happened. They decided that she should go to Coruscant to be safe. Satine left the meeting.**_

_**Now: Obi-wan talks to Satine.**_

* * *

Chapter 6- Satine's Decision

Obi-wan turned to the others who were still in the room once the conversation was over. Sasha placed a hand on his arm.

"Go after her," Sasha said.

Obi-wan looked at the two politicians and both men nodded their heads in agreement with his apprentice. Sighing, he made his way to the door and went after Satine.

* * *

Satine closed the door to her shut behind her and leaned against the door. She couldn't believe that they were asking her to leave her home… no better yet, be a coward and flee. However, they did have a point that she has left the planet before, but back then she wasn't a target, now she is.

A knock came to the door shocking her out of her thoughts. She didn't answer or make a noise. The person knocked again.

"Satine?" his voice said. "It's me. Open the door."

Sighing, Satine opened the door and looked at Obi-wan standing there looking at her concerned.

"Are you alright?' he asked her.

"What do you think?' she asked him as she turned and walked to her bed.

He walked into the room and closed the door shut behind him.

"I think you are upset with the Council's decision," he said.

"Ding, ding we have a winner," she said as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

Obi-wan gave her a look.

"I'm sorry," Satine said. "I'm just stressed is all."

"It's fine," Obi-wan said. "Today has been a crazy day for you. And that wasn't helping."

She was silent for a minute. Her gaze lowered to her hands.

"Do you think that I'm a coward?' she asked him.

"Coward?! Who told you were a coward?!"

"No one, but if I leave for my own safety then I'm leaving my home behind in danger," she said.

He sat down next to her. He grabbed her hand. She looked up at him.

"You are not a coward," he said. "And I hate to say it, but by you leaving, the danger may follow you instead of stay here."

"I guess you are right," she admitted.

"Satine you are many things. You are a pacifist, an Aunt, a leader, a friend, and a wonderful human being. But not a coward."

Satine smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Obi-wan," she said.

"Good, now what have you decided to tell the council?" he asked her.

"Decided? I haven't decided anything," she said standing up. "Obi-wan, I can't leave my people. In danger or not, if the Death Watch knew that I'm not here then… then… who knows what they would to get to me?' She sound hysterical.

Obi-wan stood and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"That won't happen. I'll make sure that it won't happen," he promised.

"Obi-wan, you can't promise me that. You know as well as I do that Vizsla will do anything to get Mandalore and see me out of the picture," she said angered slightly.

He dropped his hands.

"How will he know you are not here?" he asked her.

"What?"

"How will Vizsla know that you are gone?" he asked again. "We can make it seem like you are still here."

"How would you be able to do that?" she asked.

"Well the council said that any two Jedi that you see trustworthy will be here, right?" She nodded. "Well what if we had Jac and Cayden? And together the two of them along with the Prime Minister can make it seem that you are still here."

"Obi-wan, Vizsla could easily read through that," Satine said unsure.

"Alright then, how about..." He got an idea. He placed a hand on her shoulder again. "Don't think about you leaving is because your life is in danger. Think about it as if you have left on business."

"That might work," she said. "I could have the Prime Minister make a statement that I am leaving for a vacation or business, and when Vizsla hears that then… well I don't know what he would do next."

"It doesn't matter right now,' he said. "If we can pull this off then you are in the clear."

She smiled. "You know this reminds me of another time when a young Jedi tried to convince me to leave for my safety."

"And I remember that young girl being so stubborn about leaving," he finished smiling.

"Well she did change her mind," she said.

"Yeah, after he convinced her,' he said.

They moved closer to each other with each sentence they said.

"Well she enjoyed that entire trip, even if her life was in danger,' she said.

"Me too," he said.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, being cautious of his injured shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her tightly against him. Satine tightened her hold on him. He backed her up until she fell back onto the bed, their lips still together. The kissing became more passionate at this point. Satine placed a hand on his chest and slowly pushed him off. They starred at each other for a few moments.

"You will protect me the entire time we are away from here, right?" she whispered.

"I'd protect you whether we are here or not," he whispered. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

"I guess we better go tell the council that I accept their decision then."

He smiled and leaned back in for one more passionate kiss. He pulled away.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

He climbed off her and off the bed. Satine did the same. Together, they headed back to the others to give the council the news.

* * *

"So you have decided then?' Mace asked via hologram as Satine and Obi-wan stood before him.

"Yes, Master Jedi," she said. "I will journey Master Kenobi and his padawan back to Coruscant. In my absence, I ask the Jedi Master Par and his padawan come here to watch over my home while I'm gone."

"It will be done," he said. "I will send the two of them on the first ship out tonight. And I will see the three of you tomorrow when you arrive."

"Yes, Master Windu,' Obi-wan said.

"May the force be with you," Mace said then disappeared.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Arrive and Depart

_**Hey guys long time no read! See what I did there? LOL! Anyway I had a busy week last week, but it had a great ending with my team taking first in State! YEAH! But now that my effort and tired body have rested, I bring you another chapter! Oh and thank you to all of you for review my story! I know you all make my day when you do that! Now Enjoy!**_

_**Last time: Obi-wan managed to convince Satine to follow the council's decision and go to Coruscant.**_

_**Now: Satine packs to leave for Coruscant and makes sure everything is in order before she goes. We see Korkie and Jac and Cayden arrive.**_

* * *

Chapter 7- Arrive and Depart

Satine folded her last shirt and placed it into her luggage. She closed it up and grabbed her coat. She headed out of her room, luggage at hand, and headed to the waiting speeder. Obi-wan and Sasha were standing there waiting for her when she arrived. Obi-wan spotted her and came over. He grabbed her bag from her hands.

"Allow me," he said as he took it.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

He placed it into the speeder then turned and helped her in. Obi-wan and Sasha climbed in after her. Prime Minister Jope, who was standing there watching them, walked over to her once she was seated in the speeder.

"Please be careful, Duchess," he said.

"I will," Satine said. "Now take care of the Jedi. Make sure they do not leave the palace with their weapon and they are to keep their presence hidden from the people. If they wish to walk around the city, make sure you have a security escort with them the whole time."

"Yes, milady," he said.

Satine smiled and turned to the driver. She gestured to him and the speeder took off. The speeder drove toward the docks and stopped near the ramp of the ship. The same ship, Satine guessed, that Obi-wan and Sasha arrived in. Once they arrived, he helped her out. He grabbed the luggage and moved up the ramp with his pack over his shoulder and her suitcase in his hand. Sasha took her bag up the ramp.

"Auntie!" Satine heard being called behind her.

Turning, Satine noticed her nephew coming over to her from his group of friends who were hanging out a couple ships down from where they were. She smiled as Korkie came up. He hugged her when he got to her.

"Hello, Auntie," he said.

"Hello, Korkie," she said. "How are you?"

He pulled away. "I'm good. But what about you? I heard about what happened."

"I am fine," Satine said. "If it wasn't for Master Kenobi, I wouldn't be fine."

"Well it's a good thing he was here then," he said.

"Indeed," she said then looked up to the ship where her Jedi friends were still inside.

"So you're leaving now?" he asked.

"Yes, it is for my own safety," she said looking back at him. "While I'm gone, I want you to be safe."

"I will be, Auntie," he said.

Satine smiled. Korkie returned the smile. He then looked past her. His eyes locked on something. Satine followed his gaze to see what he was looking at. He was looking at Sasha.

"We are almost ready to go," the padawan said. "Master Obi-wan is just waiting on Master Jac to arrive before we leave."

"And how far away are they?" she asked.

"They just pulled out of hyperspace,' Sasha said. "They should be landing any minute now."

"Alright," Satine said. "Oh, Sasha, I'd like for you to meet my nephew Korkie." She gestured to him. "Korkie, this Master Kenobi's padawan, Sasha Monroe."

Korkie outstretched his hand. Sasha shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Sasha said.

"You too," he said. "Hey do you know Ahsoka Tano?"

"Oh yeah, she is my best friend," Sasha said with a smile at the sound of her friend.

"Cool, tell her hi for me and my friends," he said gesturing to his friends.

"No problem," Sasha said as she glanced over to his friends.

He turned to his Aunt. "Alright, I better get going. Be safe, Auntie."

"Alright," Satine said. "You too Korkie."

Korkie smiled and ran off to his friends. Satine chuckled and turned to Sasha. The padawan smiled at her.

"He was cute," Sasha said.

"Yes, he is," Satine said. Her gaze then caught that of a ship that was about to land. "But you've already got a man in your life."

Sasha blushed and turned to see the ship land. Her smile turned to a grin. Obi-wan walked down the ramp of their own ship as the ramp of the other ship lowered. Jac and Cayden appeared at the top of the ramp.

"Obi-wan!" Jac said. "It's good to see you again you old dog."

Obi-wan chuckled as he joined his padawan and the Duchess.

"Jac it's been a few days, not years," Obi-wan said as the two male Jedi approached him.

"I know, but it has been a while," Jac said.

Both men chuckled. Cayden snickered and looked at Sasha. Both padawan's blushed as they smiled at each other. Jac then looked at Satine even though she was looking at the padawans.

"Duchess, it is good to see you again and we will protect your home while you are gone," Jac said.

"Thank you, Master Par," Satine said looking to him.

"Alright, Jac let's talk for a minute about what you need to do while we are gone," Obi-wan said as he led him away.

Satine turned to the padawans as the Master's walked away.

"Alright, Sasha, I'm going to board the ship," she said.

"Okay, Satine," Sasha said. "I'll be on in a minute."

Satine smiled as she knew what they were going to do before they departed from each other. Satine turned and boarded the ship.

* * *

Sasha watched Satine go before turning to Cayden. She looked past him to where both of their Masters were talking. She then looked at him. He had followed her gaze around then locked eyes with her when she looked back to him.

"Hey, beautiful," Cayden said soft enough for only her to hear.

Sasha blushed. "Hey, handsome."

He smiled. He took one more scan around then grabbed her hand and pulled her behind the ramp of her ship. Now they were out of sight of everyone. He pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you," he said.

"Same," Sasha said. She looked up at him from the embrace. "Do you think you and Jac can handle things here while we are gone?"

"Of course," Cayden said pulling away slightly.

There was silence between them as they looked into each other's eyes. Slowly, they moved closer until their lips met in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck. They held the kiss till the last possible second. Both of them pulled their lips away and looked at each other.

"I'll contact you every night," Sasha said.

"I'll be waiting for your call then," Cayden said smiling.

Sasha blushed.

"You are so cute when you blush," he said before kissing her nose.

Sasha giggled. They held each other tight for the next minute before coming back around the ramp. They didn't want the Masters to think they were up to anything except for talking. But as they did that Cayden slipped something into Sasha's hand.

"Read it when you are alone," he whispered.

Sasha nodded as she tucked it into her tunic.

* * *

Obi-wan pulled Jac away from the others to talk with him privately about this. Once they were out of ear shot of the others, Obi-wan stopped.

"Alright, Jac while we are gone, you and Cayden are to remain in the palace at all times. We are to make seem like the Duchess is still here. And I don't want you causing any trouble. Is that understood?" he asked him.

"Crystal," Jac said. "Don't worry, Obi-wan. Cayden and I can handle this. We will not cause any trouble and we will remain within the palace walls. My only question is what do you want us to do if the Death Watch stops by for a visit?"

"Don't engage them unless your life's or the life's of the Prime Minister and servants are on the line. Stay low and hidden if they do make an appearance. And contact me immediately when they do."

"Okay, you've got my word there."

Obi-wan placed his hands on Jac's shoulders.

"I know you can do this, my friend," Obi-wan said. "Be safe."

"You too, Kenobi," Jac said. "May the force be with you."

Obi-wan smiled and turned back to the ship. Sasha and Cayden were still standing near the ramp as they walked up.

"Alright, padawan time to go,' Obi-wan said. He looked around. "Where's Satine?"

"She is already aboard the ship," Sasha said.

"Perfect," Obi-wan said with a smile.

Together, Obi-wan and Sasha walked up the ramp into the ship. Sasha disappeared into the ship, but Obi-wan turned to face them from the top of the ramp.

"Oh and Jac, don't flirt with all the women," Obi-wan said as the ramp closed. "You'll only scare them."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Jac asked with a mischievous smile.

Obi-wan chuckled. "Later Jac."

The ramp closed shut and the vessel took off.

* * *

_**Oh Jac when are you ever going to learn! LOL! And how about that Cayden and Sasha moment? Ooo la la! REVIEW!**_


	8. So Far So Good

_**Long time no chapter! Hey guys I'm back! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but I've had projects as well as I have been watching Fairy Tail a lot recently. But I didn't forget you guys! So here is the new chapter!**_

_**Last Time: Jac and Cayden arrived, and Obi-wan and Sasha left with Satine.**_

_**Now: They head off to Mandalore. WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER HAS SOME RATED T MOMENTS! YOU WERE WARNED!**_

* * *

Chapter 8- So Far So Good

Pulling the lever back and the ship jumped into hyperspace. Sasha turned in the pilots chair to face her master. Obi-wan sat in the Co-Pilots chair smoothing down his beard. Satine was in the seat behind him. She stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to the back and I'm going to take a nap before we arrive," Satine said.

Obi-wan looked over his shoulder at her.

"Alright, sleep well, Duchess," he said.

Satine nodded and left the cockpit. Sasha swirled around in her chair, entertaining herself. Obi-wan chuckled.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Sasha said getting a little dizzy. "Just fooling around."

He shook his head and stood up.

"I'm going to meditate," he said. "Stay up here and keep an eye on the radar in case any unfriendly decide to stop by."

"Alright Master," Sasha said as she stopped the spinning chair. Her vision was spinning.

"And don't hurt yourself," he said as the two of him that she saw leave the cockpit.

Sasha placed both of her hands on her head and held her head almost as if it was a bobble head about ready to pop off. Slowly, her vision came back to normal. Once her vision was clear, she looked around the cockpit to see that she was completely alone. With that, she reached into her tunic and pulled out the note Cayden had handed her. She opened it and read it.

_Sasha my love,_

_You are so beautiful and we haven't seen each other alone in sometime that I haven't been able to tell you that in a while. It's true, you really are beautiful. And I love you so much. And when we get back from Mandalore I have a wonderful date planned for you and me. No, you don't get any hints on what it is. You'll just have to wait and see. Be safe, my love._

_Love,_

_Cayden_

Sasha smiled as she read through it. It was a nice twist to have this note and she got the feeling every time she will read it, her smile will grow. She pressed the note to her lips and kissed it. She then placed it against her heart and watched the swirls of hyperspace go by as she day dreamed.

* * *

Once the door slid shut behind him, Obi-wan made his way to the passenger compartment. He wasn't planning on meditating unless Satine was actually asleep. He knocked on the door. It slid open to reveal Satine with a smile upon her face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room.

"Alone at last," he said turning to face her.

"Indeed,' Satine said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He leaned his head down and met her lips.

This was nice. He knew that Sasha wouldn't disturb them (unless they were under attack or something serious) and there was no one else on board to bother them. They could enjoy some time alone together before they arrive to Coruscant. He was going to cherish ever moment of this.

Obi-wan wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Satine's hands ran down his tunic and through his hair at a nice slow pace. He pulled away, but still holding her and smiled down at her. She smiled up at him. She then grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch/bench thing that the chip had. She sat down. He sat next to her, one arm draped around her shoulders.

"So now what?" Satine asked.

He really didn't have answer for that. The moments in the past where they were alone in a situation like this only lasted about a few minutes, maybe a little bit more. But when he needed to speak with her on something important, they had even more time to themselves, but still wouldn't be very long. And now they had another few hours until they reached Coruscant.

"Well how about we get some rest, because when we get to Coruscant we won't have time to rest since everyone will breathing down both of our necks," Obi-wan stated.

"Alright," Satine said laying her head against his shoulder.

He looked down at her and cupped her chin. He tilted it up and kissed her. They held the kiss for a moment then Obi-wan did something he never expected. His hand trailed down from her cheek to her shoulder then to her hip then a little lower to her tail bone. He squeezed it gently. He didn't understand why he did that, but it was in the heat of the moment, and that moment hadn't ended yet.

Satine's hands found the buckle of his belt and unclipped it, not even breaking the kiss. The belt fell onto the seat behind him. She then reached for the hem of his tunic. He already knew what she was doing and started to take it off. He pulled away from lips just for the few seconds for him to go shirtless. Satine's eyes ran across his body, looking at all the scars he had on his upper torso that was also nice and buff. She placed a hand over his heart and could fell the beating of it under her hand. She had no idea how red she turn when she did that.

Obi-wan placed his hand over hers and with his other hand pulled her head back toward his for another kiss. Satine's hand didn't even move the entire time they kiss, but she slowly started to tip backwards until she was lying down on the couch, Obi-wan on top of her.

This went on for another hour. When Obi-wan finally pulled away, he looked down at Satine. She was now in nothing, but her undershirt and pants. He was only in his pants, his tunic along with her top were discarded on the floor. Obi-wan caressed her cheek then moved off her. He dare not go any further for now. The hour they spent like this was enough for him to be satisfied.

Satine sat up and fixed her hair. He had pulled it out of its bun. He watched her as she did that. She pulled back into a braid then looked at him. He grabbed her hand and led her to one of the beds. He lay down and gestured for her to lie next to him. Satine crawled in next to him and snuggled up against him. Using the force, Obi-wan dimmed the lights. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

They had reached Coruscant without any problems. Sasha pulled the vessel out of hyperspace and flew it toward the surface. She knew she should probably go, and wake up Satine from her nap and Obi-wan from his meditation to tell them they would be landing soon. She knew her master would sense their arrival and was probably right now waking Satine up. So she decided just to continue to fly them to the surface.

She spotted a few council members gathered waiting for them at the landing platform. She landed on the platform and turned everything off. She then got up and went to go grab her bag from the storage compartment. On her way she stopped by the passenger compartment. Instead of barging in, she knocked on it. She could hear movement on the other side.

"Hey, we just landed," She said loudly through the door. "Time to get a move on."

"We'll be out in a minute, Sash," Obi-wan said on the other side.

She must have been right about him going to wake up Satine. She smirked. She then went to grab her bag.

Obi-wan and Satine awoke with a shock as they heard the knock at the door. Both of them scrambled out of the bed and grabbed their discarded clothes from the floor.

"Hey, we just landed. Time to get a move on," he heard his padawan say.

"We'll be out in a minute, Sash," Obi-wan as he pulled on his tunic.

He then clipped his belt on then moved to his boots. Satine pulled his shirt back on and put her shoes back on. Both of them looked into a reflective object and fixed their hair. Once they looked presentable, they opened up the door to the compartment and went to go grab their bags. Once he had his shouldered and had hers in his hand. Together they took a deep breath and calmed themselves down before descending down the ramp.

Sasha was standing with the few members of the Council that were present, talking with them. All of the members bowed when Satine approached.

"Duchess, it is good to hear you made here safely," Mace Windu said straightening.

"Thank you, Master Windu," she said.

"Come with us," Plo Koon said. "We have a room set up for you. It is right next to Master Kenobi's quarters so if you need anything he'll be right there."

"Thank you, Master Koon,' she said as the group started to move into the temple.

The council members escorted the Duchess in with Obi-wan and Sasha trailing behind her. They all together made like a shield around her as they made their way in.

* * *

_**WHOA! WHAT A CHAPTER! Review!**_


	9. Vizsla's Plot

_**Hey guys it's been a week and I thought I'd give you all another chapter to enjoy! So enjoy!**_

_**Last time- They were traveling to Coruscant. Obi-wan and Satine spent some time alone.**_

_**Now- Pre Vizsla discovers that the Duchess is gone. He then comes up with a new plan to capture Satine and Mandalore**_

* * *

Chapter 9- Vizsla's Plot

"What did you say?" Vizsla said frustrated as he slammed his fist on the desk.

Bo- Kataan stood there unfazed by his sudden burst of anger.

"The Duchess left Mandalore. One of our scouts who was at the docks saw her leave with what appeared to two Jedi," Bo said. "It is possible that after our sniper attacked that the Jedi were called to get the Duchess away safely."

Vizsla sat down at the desk of the tent they were in. He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them.

"It's got to be Kenobi," He said. "However, Duchess Satine would not just willing call the Jedi for help unless she was ordered to by the Neutral Systems Council or the Jedi were already there when it happened. That might explain why she is still alive."

"So what do we do now?" Bo asked.

"If the Jedi have the Duchess with them, it is likely that they will take her to Coruscant. But they would most likely take her someplace else for protection to throw us off." He looked up at her. "Send a small group of warriors to find her location, and bring her back to me alive."

"Yes, sir," Bo said then bowed. But she didn't leave the tent.

"Is there something else?" he asked.

"Sir, if the Duchess is not there at this present, we could easily swoop in and take the kingdom by force," Bo suggested. "She would have to come back and then we could capture her."

"It's a great idea, but with one flaw,' he said. "The Duchess will not come back so easily if we tell her that we have taken over. But if we threaten her new staff, then she would have to return in order to save them."

He stood up again and went around the table. He headed for the exit of the tent. Bo followed him. Their base camp was about ten miles off from the capitol of Concordia. The camp was small, but everyone was anxious for action.

"Bo, I want you to go and investigate the palace. See who is there. Figure out their day schedule so we may figure out how and when is the right time to strike,' he ordered. "And I don't want you contacting me or returning until you have gathered all of your information, understand?"

"Yes," she said.

"Good, now leave and do what you must," he said.

Bo placed her helmet on and headed off to their waiting ships. Vizsla turned to a small group of warriors. They all smirked when Vizsla approached.

"Care to join us for a drink?' one of them asked.

"Not now," he said. "I need you four to go and search for the Duchess. She might be headed for Coruscant with her Jedi escort, but they may also hide her elsewhere. I need you to check all the planets with in a 3 parsec radius of the capitol planet."

"But sir that could take a life time," another said.

A pistol appeared in Vizsla's hand and was pointed at that man's forehead.

"What did you day?" he asked

"I said what planet would you like us to check first?" he asked with gulp.

Vizsla pulled the pistol away and replaced it on his belt.

"That's what I thought you said," Pre said. "Now leave."

The four soldiers grabbed their helmets and rifles, and ran for one of the ships. Vizsla chuckled as he watched them take off. Vizsla turned and returned to his own personal tent.

* * *

_**REVIEW! I know it was really short, but things are getting intense!**_


	10. The Palace

_**Hey guys it has been forever! (Not really) Anyway, I have been so busy with final projects and essays and stressing out over some other stuff that I haven't had the energy to update lately, but I do now! So here you guys are, I hope you like!**_

_**Last time: Vizsla changes his plot around in order to get Mandalore.**_

_**Now: Jac and Cayden make themselves comfortable and get right to work.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 10- The Palace

For either Jedi, this was their first time to Mandalore. Jac had heard the tale of Obi-wan and his history with the planet, but he never imagined the main city would like a glass wonderland. Even Cayden was awed by this city as the guards escorted them to the palace. When they got there, they continued to be amazed by the city as they walked into the throne room. Jac whistled.

"This place is crazy beautiful," Jac said as he looked at the rather empty throne room.

Cayden nodded there. Suddenly the sound of footsteps were heard and a man appeared. He approached the Jedi.

"You must be Master Par and Padawan Marshall," the man said. "I am Prime Minister Jope."

"Nice to meet ya," Jac said as they shook hands.

"Please follow me as we have rooms ready for you," Jope said. "Then I'll give you a brief tour of the palace."

"Alright, lead the way," Jac said as shouldered his bag a little better.

Jope gave a nod and turned leading them into the residential part of the palace. Once they got there and were given their rooms, which were right next to each other, they followed Jope as he gave them the grand tour of the palace.

* * *

The palace was grand for sure, but it was a longer tour than both Jedi had expected. Already slightly tired from their trip to the planet, they hadn't expected to get a tour of every nook and cranny of the place. But since they were there to protect it anyway, it might as well be nice to know of any locations an assassin might use to get in.

Their tour came to an end back at the throne room. Jope turned to the Jedi, hands behind his back.

"So what do you think?" he asked them.

"It's a lot bigger than I thought it was gonna be," Jac commented. "But still quite a nice palace you got here."

"Thank you," Jope said. "Now I believe Master Kenobi has given you an idea of what has occurred here the past couple days, right?"

"He told me there were two attempts on the Duchess' life, and I was to remain here hidden away in the palace, but also be ready for anything," Jac said. 'But never went into much detail on that."

"Well the Duchess was attacked by the Death Watch," he started. 'You know who they are, right?" The two Jedi nodded. "Actually, the Death Watch sent a sniper to take her out during the parade we were holding for her birthday. He almost succeeded if it wasn't for Master Kenobi. However, the Duchess and Padawan Monroe went to the prison to question the sniper once we captured him. He almost succeed then too, but thankfully Padawan Monroe was there to protect Satine. After that, we called you Jedi for help."

Jac nodded, scratching his chin. "Alright, I'll make sure to use the force to beware of any danger that may come our way, sir."

"Thank you, Master Par," Jope said.

"Please call me Jac."

* * *

Bo sat there watching through her electro binoculars. She pulled them away and knelt there pondering. _So the Duchess left the palace under Jedi protection, eh?_ She thought. _I guess that means those Jedi freaks are doing this without the approval of the Senate, but probably that of the Chancellors. This is gonna be tricky, but fun._

Bo put her binoculars away and turned toward the shadows, disappearing. Vizsla will need to know this and he is not going to like it one bit.

* * *

Jac stood there watching Jope leave. Once the Prime Minister was gone, he turned and looked through the glass ceiling to a building far away from their location.

"What is it, Master?" Cayden asked following his gaze.

"We were being watched," Jac commented.

"So they know we are here now?" Cayden sounded concerned.

"Yeah, looks like it." He then gave a big grin and placed his hands behind his head. "But that makes this job more fun!"

Cayden chuckled. "I'm gonna go retire for the night." He then turned and headed out of the throne room.

Jac watched him go then looked back out of the window. His smile was gone. Jac dropped his arms and followed after his apprentice. Whoever was watching them, obviously didn't he would notice them from so far, but that's where they underestimated him. One point, Jac. Zero points for the Death Watch.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	11. Time Alone

_**It's Monday! And you are thinking why on earth are so freaking excited about that? Well one there is one week until 24 returns! And two this is my last week of classes before next week where I only have one final! #collegelife**_

_**Anyway, I have another chapter for you guys! Love you!**_

_**Last time: Jac and Cayden are at the palace.**_

_**Now: Obi-wan has been assigned to watch Satine and is spending alone time with her.**_

* * *

Chapter 11- Time Alone

"And finally, here is your quarters," Sasha said overly dramatic as she and Obi-wan were showing Satine around on their way to the quarters she was assigned by the council.

The door slid open and they entered into the small room. It had a single bed, a closet, a refresher, a couple of small cushions, a desk, and a window looking out into the busy city. Satine walked over and sat down on the bed. Obi-wan set her luggage down near the closet then stretched.

"So what do you think?" Sasha asked.

"It's cute," Satine said as she bounced slightly on the bed. "I'll be just fine here."

"Well if you need either of us, we are around the corner and second door to the left," Obi-wan said. "And if you can't find us, then don't be afraid to contact Ahsoka or Master Yoda for anything."

"Thank you, you two," Satine said as she stood up and walked over to them.

"Well do you need anything before we head back to our apartment?' Sasha asked.

"Um, no," Satine said looking around the room. "I'm just gonna unpack then probably go and get some food."

"I have a council meeting in a twenty minutes, so maybe Sasha can finish her tour for you then I'll find you girls when I'm done and we can go get food from Dex's,' Obi-wan said.

"Yes!" Sasha said in agreement.

Satine giggled. "Sounds like a plan."

Ob-wan smiled. Sasha and he left her alone to unpack. Satine smiled and started to unpack her clothes into the closet. She then put her hair brush and hair things on the desk. She then put her bathroom products into the refresher. Once she was done, she exited the room and looked around the corridor. A couple of female padawans were walking by talking and giggling. But other than them, the corridor was relatively empty.

Satine turned the corner and followed Obi-wan directions to their apartment. Assuming she found the right door, Satine knocked. After a moment, Sasha appeared at the door. She smiled at her.

"See ya later, Master," Sasha said as she closed the door behind her. She turned to her. "Let's go."

* * *

The two of them walked through the corridors of the Temple. Sasha had shown her the Meditation Gardens, Room of a Thousand Fountains, the training dojos, the Crèche, the Halls of Healing, and the Archives. The Temple was amazing for sure, and Satine could understand why her Jedi protectors talked so highly of it.

"And there you have it," Sasha said. 'The Jedi Temple."

"Well thank you for the tour, Sasha," Satine said. "This place is incredible."

"SASHA!" a voice called behind them.

Sasha and Satine turned to see Ahsoka running toward them with a grin. She tackled her friend with a hug. Sasha laughed when she did so.

"What was that for?" Sasha asked as they pulled apart.

"No reason," Ahsoka said. "Just thought it'd be funny. And besides I heard that you were back." Ahsoka turned to Satine. "Hey Satine. Long time, no see.'

"Hello, Ahsoka," Satine said. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," Ahsoka said. "But really bummed."

"Why?" Satine asked.

"Because Skyguy and Senator Amidala got to go to Naboo for a mission, and I am stuck here because of this test," she said pouting.

"Speaking of which, how did that go?" Sasha asked.

"I felt good about it, but I have no idea what I actually got," she said. "They said that they were posting grades tomorrow."

"Well you'll do fine," Sasha said. 'That test was a piece of cake when I took it."

"I hope your right," Ahsoka said. "So what are you guys up to?"

"Well Master Obi-wan in a council session, but once he is done, we are heading to Dex's,' Sasha said.

"I'd love to go, but I need some serious help with my saber routine for duel class," she said. "It's due next week." She grabbed Sasha's arm. "Could you please help me, Sash!?"

Sasha looked to be thinking about it for a moment then nodded.

"Alright, let's go," Sasha said. She then looked to Satine. "Tell my Master I won't be coming, but make sure to bring me back some take out."

"Deal," Satine said.

Sasha smiled and the two padawans raced off to the training dojo. Suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder causing her to jump, terrified. She looked up at the chuckling Obi-wan.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said. He looked towards his padawan. "Where are they going? I thought she wanted to get food."

"She did, but Ahsoka need her help with some lightsaber routine," Satine said. "But she did ask for us to bring her something."

"Alright," He said. "I'm proud of her for helping Ahsoka. So I guess I can pay her back with food."

Satine laughed. "So can we go?"

"Let's," Obi-wan said leading the way to the hanger.

* * *

"Obi-wan, you old dog, it's good to see ya," Dexter the Jester said as Obi-wan and Satine entered the diner.

Satine was wearing a hood to cover her face. Obi-wan also had her behind him almost as if he was protecting her from his old friend.

"Hey, Dex," Obi-wan said. "Table for two?"

"Anything for you, old buddy," Dex said as he came over and enveloped Obi-wan into a tight hug.

He set Obi-wan down and caught a glance at Satine. He looked back at Obi-wan and led him to the farthest booth from the door.

"Obi-wan, is that Duchess Satine of Mandalore with you?" Dex whispered to his friend as they walked to that booth.

"Yes, I'm protecting her from the Death Watch," Obi-wan whispered back. "So if we can keep it on the down low, that'd be great."

"No problem," Dex whispered then said. "Alright, here you are. A table for two."

Obi-wan slid in to the side where the clearest view of the door and the window was. Satine sat across from him.

"Alright, I get back to the kitchen," he said. "But Flo will take care of you two."

"Thanks, Dex,' Obi-wan said as his friend ventured off to the kitchen.

The servant droid, Flo, came over and took their orders. After a while, the food came out. Obi-wan took a bite of his burger and moaned softly in response. He need this burger as it was so good. Satine was eating a salad with soup. The two of them ate in silence until Obi-wan finally spoke up.

"So what did you think of the Temple?" he asked.

"It's so beautiful and it's massive," Satine said. "I really like the Room of a Thousand Fountains and the Meditation Gardens."

"Those are my favorite rooms," he said with a smile. Satine blushed. "I always enjoy going there to meditate and to relax, especially since this war started."

"Well if you can't find me in my room, I'd most likely be there," Satine said. 'This will be nice to relax even though I know I'm being chased."

Obi-wan reached across the table and gently grabbed her hand.

"I'll make sure to protect you with my life," he said.

Satine looked up to him and smiled.

"I know you will," she said. "After all, you are my Jedi Knight in shining armor."

He grinned at that as she giggled. They finished their meals and Obi-wan asked for a check. Dex said it was on the house (like always). Obi-wan then asked for Sasha's order. They waited until Dex brought them a bag of food for Sasha. They thanked Dex then left the diner.

As they walked to the speeder, Obi-wan noticed that the streets were kind of baren today. His gaze then shifted to Satine's hand near his free hand. He grabbed it and laced his fingers with her. She looked up at him with a look that told her that she was startled at the same time worried someone would see them. He gave her a small smile that everything will be alright. She smiled and squeezed his hand. He led her to the speeder that was parked in a now empty speeder lot.

He opened the door for her and handed her Sasha's meal before he walked around to his seat of the closed top speeder. Once inside, he looked over to her. She was pulling on her seat belt and noticed his gaze. He leaned in to her and kissed her. They held the kiss for a moment before letting it get a little passionate. He pulled away, smiled, and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he said softly.

"And I love you," Satine said.

He smiled and pulled away. He started up the speeder and drove them back to the Temple as the sun set.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	12. Check In

_**Yes you are seeing this right! I am updating again this week! Thank you guys for all of your wonderful reviews! You all brighten my day and make me smile! So in honor you guys, here is another chapter!**_

_**Last time: Obi-wan and Satine went to Dex's for dinner, and spent some time alone.**_

_**Now: Vizsla checks in with his people.**_

* * *

Chapter 12- Check In

This was really starting to piss Vizsla off. Patiently, Vizsla has been waiting for one week to hear from either Bo or his squad hunting the Duchess down. Now his patience has reached its end and he was ready to explode. _What was taking them so damn long to find the Duchess and spy on the palace?_

Turning to his desk in his chair, Vizsla turned on his holoprojector and called Bo. Her image appeared a moment later. Vizsla rocked back in his seat, clearly pissed off look on his face.

"Bo, what news do you have for me?" Vizsla asked. "Since it has been a week since you left." His voice raised with anger. "What is taking so long?"

Bo seemed unfazed by his anger. She cleared her throat.

"My apologies Vizsla, but I have some troubling news," she said. He raised an eyebrow. She continued. "While spying on the palace, I noticed that the Jedi are there."

"Wait, what?!" Vizsla asked startled by the news. "Vape!"

He slammed his fist onto the table. Bo jumped a little at his sudden burst. She then continued.

"It appears that they are there to keep an eye on the place as they haven't the palace,' Bo said. "I guess the Duchess has them there to protect her servants and the Prime Minister while she is gone. She has gotten smarter if she assumed they would be targets too."

Vizsla snarled then realized something she had just said.

"Wait, they haven't left the palace?" he asked turning back to the holoprojector. "Not once?"

"Not that I've seen," Bo said.

"Interesting," Vizsla said. "The Duchess may be neutral, but she does have friends in the Republic who are willing to help her. I'm guessing that Kenobi and his brat of a padawan took her away from the planet and left two other Jedi in their place. Does Sundari even know that the Duchess has left or that the Jedi are there?"

"I don't think so,' she said. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Something that will give us our victory," he said. "Bo, stay and keep an eye on the Jedi. Once they are all alone, attack them and do whatever you want with them. Torture them. Kill them. Whatever, just get them out of the palace. I'll contact the others and see where they are at with the hunt." He looked at her with a devilish smile. "I have a plan, Bo. A plan that can give us Mandalore!"

Bo smirked and nodded. "Alright. Kataan out."

Vizsla immediately typed in the next contact number and called the others. One of his men appeared, helmet tucked under his arm. He bowed.

"Vizsla," he said.

"How's the hunt going?" Vizsla asked.

"We haven't found her yet sir," he reported.

"Look I know what I said about them heading the Coruscant," Vizsla said. "But it has been a week. Check the capitol."

"Yes, sir," he said.

"Now go," he said then hung up.

He rest back in his chair and turned back around. This was going to work.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
